


Dear Jeeves

by BW_Jeeves (pinkgins)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Sweetness and bumbling, bless them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgins/pseuds/BW_Jeeves
Summary: Jeeves has gone away for his annual two fortnight of tarpon wrestling, and Bertie is a little lost without him.Ongoing, will update as often as I'm able!





	1. 21st July 1926

Dear Jeeves,

How do you know what the weather is going to do all day? The sky outside my window this morning was positively beaming with blueness, and as you may have guessed, the y.m. was quite soaked. Even Barmy laughed. Is it another secret of the guild? I can keep it under my hat.

Hope the weather is better over the fish-filled seas.

B.W.W.


	2. 24th July 1926

Jeeves,

I've just realised why the last chap used to pinch my socks. Surprised Bertram was left with any toe-coverings at all, if l. c. was taking them in condensation. Is that the word I want, Jeeves? Con-something, anyway. It all amounts to how bally difficult this cooking wheeze is. It would take more than socks to make up for B.W.'s pally-whatsit! Why haven't you asked for a pay rise yet? Fish is bally difficult to get right.

Expect upon your return. No soupiness.

Wooster


	3. 28th July 1926

Jeeves,

I say, are my letters reaching you? The woman at the Postal Office assures me that I can rely on the service for everything but my morning cup, but I haven't had a word back. Is all not blue and whatsit?

You concern the y.m.

B.W.W.


	4. 31st July 1926

HAVE RESORTED TO TELEGRAM STOP SEE WHAT YOU DRIVE YM TO STOP WHY NO LETTER STOP JOLLY POOR SHOW EVEN IF ON HOL STOP MOST CONCERNED REPLY FORTHWITH BWW


	5. 1st August 1926

Dear sir,

A gentleman residing in the hotel opposite mine was kind enough to redeliver a collection of your messages this morning. I will, with your permission, endeavour to respond to your queries.

i. I am afraid the British weather can be apt to follow rather unpredictable patterns. I would attribute my own success in its prediction to a boyhood fascination with cumulus, and to simple fortune.

ii. Culinary mastery can be a lifetime in acquisition, sir. If you find difficulty in the task, I am certain Mr. and Mrs. Archibald Stevens whom inhabit flat 2A will be happy for their maid to accommodate your needs during my absence.

iii. I regret that your missives did not arrive at my table until this morning, sir. I do hope that you have not been unduly distressed by my failure to respond. You may be assured that any communications addressed to l’Hôtel Lorient will find me safely and receive my promptest attention.

The weather has held so far good, and I have hopes of its continuation thus. You are kind to enquire, sir. I hope that all has been moderately well in London in my absence also.

Your sincere servant,

R.J. Jeeves


	6. 3rd August 1926

Jeeves!

What do you mean by giving the young master the pip like that? You say, letters misdelivered, I say, since when is Jeeves not possessed of all the knowledge of man?

I am thrilled, however, to learn you are not now in the stomach of a shark or other beastly great fish. All has been rather cumulus-y since your unwhatsited absence from the homestead and no postal remark.

I have bought a new umbrella, but the sky now refuses the bit. Clouds cling to their cargo like clinging things. Nature is an injudicious oohaj, Jeeves.

Oh! You must disregard this letter, Jeeves. Burn it, or eat it as in a Rex Harrison story. I have just now recalled how thoroughly pipped I am at not having heard from you, and as I've no contact for the piece of silliness who did not redeliver my missives, I am quite resolved to give you the cold shoulder awhile.

Toodle pip.

Wooster

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jeeves on Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717753) by [ricketybridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketybridge/pseuds/ricketybridge)




End file.
